The Administrative Planning and Evaluation Core, Core A, is critical to the success of the SPORE. Dr. Elizabeth Grimm is the overall Core Director, and is assisted by three Co-Directors, including the founding Co-Director, Dr. Jeffrey E. Lee, who will chair the Executive Committee meetings which will be composed of all Co-PIs and one leader from each Project and Core. Two new co-directors include Patrick Hwu, M.D., as director of the Clinical Trials Resource which for now will be incorporated as part of Core A; and Jeffrey E. Gershenwald, M.D., as overall director of patient informatics and tumor acquisition and distribution. Our Executive Committee will meet monthly to review scientific progress and fiscal status and will help surmount problems or barriers to assure that all goals are met within a realistic timeframe and within the budget constraints. This Administrative Core will schedule all meetings with investigators and assure optimum communication with investigators at M.D. Anderson Cancer Center and elsewhere. All SPORE investigators will participate in weekly melanoma seminars and regularly report progress to the Internal Advisory Committee. An External Advisory Committee will evaluate status and progress of all SPORE research programs by annual meetings either in Houston or by web/video or teleconference. Specific responsibilities of Core A include * Compliance with all general, governmental and NCI regulations and requirements. * Communication and consultation with the NCI in preparation of all required reports and publications. * Coordination of data control quality assurance issues * Oversight and support for the Informatics, Tissue Resource and Pathology Core B. * Optimization of clinical trial efforts by a Clinical Trials Management Resource in this Core A. * Maintenance of fiscal and budgetary functions, and managing flexibility in funding. * Convene SPORE Administrative meetings, including the Executive Committee, the Internal and External Advisory Committees, weekly scientific meetings, quarterly research meetings, lectures, and symposia. * Administration of the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs. * Coordination and Funding of Patient Advocate activities. * Establishment and monitoring of policies for recruitment of women and minorities of this program. * Coordination with other SPORE sites to promote and maintain communication and integration through sponsoring and/or attending a yearly Skin SPORE conference, and also through sharing and distribution of materials, electronic communications, and evaluation of progress reports.